It has been previously proposed to apply a coating of a polymer for example a polyurethane or polyurea to a mine surface by spraying the polymer-forming reactants onto the surface to be coated.
Alternatively rock surfaces in mines have been coated by spraying an aqueous emulsion of an organic polymer for example a polychloroprene and causing the polymer to coagulate to produce a flexible coating in the form of a film or skin on the surface. This technique has been described in South African Patent No 8203384.
More recently there has been described in WO 98/58886 a composition comprising two parts. One is an aqueous emulsion of an organic polymer such as the copolymer of ethylene and vinyl acetate. The other part is a cementitious composition capable of absorbing at least its own weight of water. The cementitious composition described is an ettringite-forming composition containing high alumina cement, ordinary Portland cement and anhydrite.